Carrot Cookies and Love
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Gumi mencari koki untuk bekerja di toko kue yang dibukanya dengan Rin. Siapakah koki itu?/ Bad Sumary, langsung baca aja.


Author: Hikaru balik! X3

Len: Masih banyak fic yang belum selesai juga…

Rin: Tugasnya juga numpuk, apalagi tugas Bahasa Indonesia…

Author: _Urusai_! Lagipula kenapa kalian yang muncul?

Len: Tokoh utamanya siapa?

Author: Gumi dan Gumiya, kalian berdua sudah sering. Jadi, saya jadikan _pairing slight_ aja.

Rin: Tapi, tetep ada kita 'kan?

Author: Ya, sekarang baca declamair aja.

RinLen: **Declamair: Vocaloid dan Utauloid bukan punya author ini. Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton, sementara Utauloid punya creator masing-masing.**

Author: Oke, ayo kita mulai!

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Carrot Cookies and Love**

* * *

**Gumi P.O.V**

Hai, namaku Gumi Megane. Umur 19 tahun. Aku sudah resmi memiliki sebuah toko kue. Aku dan adikku, Rin, memutuskan untuk membuka toko kue dengan tema jeruk dan wortel. Mengingat itu adalah kesukaan kami berdua.

Sedari pagi, aku sudah membuka pendaftaran koki di tokoku. Hasilnya? GAGAL! Belum ada satu pun koki yang mengajukan diri kuterima. Alasan? Ada yang rasanya kemanisan, ada yang tawar, ada yang asam, bahkan ada yang pahit! Padahal secara luar, kue buatan mereka sangat menggoda untuk dimakan, setelah dicoba? Rasanya ingin muntah!

"Rin, masih ada yang berminat?" tanyaku lesu. Rasanya perutku mual setelah memakan kue gagal buatan mereka itu.

"Ada, satu orang lagi."

"Panggilkan."

Lalu, Rin pun memanggil orang terakhir yang akan aku seleksi. Tak lama, masuklah seorang pemuda berambut hijau daun pendek yang mengenakan kacamata bingkai tipis berwarna merah. Kalau diperhatikan, penampilannya kurang meyakinkan sebagai koki…

"Ini CV saya," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan map coklat padaku.

"Saya akan membaca CV mu, selama itu, kau tolong buatkan saya kue dengan bahan yang sudah disediakan di dapur. Rin, tolong antar dia," perintahku. Rin pun mengantarkan pemuda itu ke dapur. Dan aku mulai membaca CV miliknya.

Namanya, Gumiya Megpoid. Umur, 21 tahun. Kuliah di jurusan sastra dan seni. Cukup singkat yang tertulis di sana. Tapi, entah mengapa aku rasa bisa berharap pada pemuda itu.

Aku hanya membalik CV miliknya, entah berapa kali. Yang pasti aku bosan. Karena bosan, aku memutuskan untuk membuka laci meja kerjaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah bingkai coklat.

Di sana terlihat seorang gadis berambut hijau daun sedang merangkul temannya yang wajahnya tak jelas karena bagian foto itu terbakar. Aku ingat, ia sahabatku dulu. Tapi, aku lupa parasnya dan namanya.

_KRIIIEEETT_

Pintu ruanganku terbuka perlahan. Terlihat pemuda yang bernama Gumiya itu sedang membawa sepiring kue. Kemudian, ia letakkan kue itu di depanku.

Kue bolu yang dilapisi coklat. Diatasnya ditaburi wortel yang sudah diparut. Tampilan yang sederhana dibandingkan dengan tampilan calon koki sebelumnya yang aku tolak.

Aku memotong kue itu sedikit. Keluar cairan oranye kental dari dalam kue itu. Hmm… Dalamnya selai jeruk 'ya? Menarik.

Aku memasukkan potongan kue itu ke dalam mulutku. Aku menutup mataku agar dapat merasakan kue itu dengan baik. Aku mengunyah kue itu perlahan. Lembut dan manis. Sangat pas.

"Kau lolos…"

Aku mengucapkan itu setelah selesai menelan potongan kue yang ada di dalam mulutku. Yah… Rasanya sangat pas. Rasa manis sedikit asam dari selai jeruk dan coklat dengan aroma jeruk, dipadu parutan wortel yang halus. Sangat cocok dengan kue bolu yang tak terlalu manis itu.

"Nee-chan! Aku juga mau!" pekik Rin yang kemudian merampas garpu yang aku pegang.

Rin memotong kue itu, dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Ia mengunyah dengan sangat cepat. Matanya langsung berbinar saat merasakan kue itu.

"_OISHII_!" ucap Rin dengan semangat dan wajah yang imut.

"_Arigatou_. Kalau boleh tahu, kapan saya bisa mulai bekerja?" tanyanya dengan datar. Datar sekali pemuda ini!

"Besok. Diharapkan, kau datang jam 07.00. Karena toko akan dibuka siang."

"Baik. Kalau begitu, saya pamit."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Gumiya langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruanganku. Aku menghela nafas dan memakan kembali kue buatannya, sangat enak…

"Nee-chan, menurut Nee-chan, Gumiya-san seperti apa?" tanya Rin.

"Menurutku? Baik dan berbakat," jawabku sambil terus memakan kue yang masih tersisa di piring itu.

"Menurutku, ia calon kakak ipar yang baik," ucap Rin. Calon kakak ipar? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku seraya menyipitkan mataku ke arahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, aku ada kencan dengan Len-kun! Jaa~~ Nee-chan!" pamit Rin.

Oh ya. Aku memang kurang beruntung masalah percintaan. Rin, adikku sudah mendapatkan pacar. Sedangkan aku? Belum pernah pacaran atau pun ditembak oleh seorang pria. Malangnya diriku…

Ah, sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Sebaiknya, aku segera kembali ke rumah dan mengunci toko ini.

Aku merapikan barang-barangku, lalu keluar toko. Mematikan lampu, dan mengunci pintu toko. Dan berjalan menuju rumahku. Semoga besok kue yang dijual laku!

* * *

**~Carrot Cookies and Love~**

* * *

Pagi t'lah tiba. Sekarang jam 6 pagi. Aku berada di depan toko kue milikku. Aku membuka pintu toko dan segera merapikan barang-barang untuk persiapan nanti siang. Karena nanti siang adalah pertama kalinya toko ku buka!

Aku merapikan bagian kasir. Nanti, Rin yang akan mengatur bagian kasir. Aku berjongkok untuk merapikan sedikit barang yang sudah dibawa Rin pada meja laci meja kasir. Karena Rin pasti tak akan mau merapikannya, jadi aku yang kerjakan.

Saat aku masih merapikan meja kasir, bel pintu berdering yang menandakan bahwa ada tamu. Siapa itu? Padahal tokoku belum buka?

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, dan aku mendapati Gumiya yang sedang melihat dari balik meja kasir ke arahku yang masih berjongkok.

Aku segera berdiri, Gumiya pun segera menarik wajahnya yang tadi berada di atas meja kasir. Dan sekarang kami berhadapan dnegan selisih tinggi yang cukup terlihat.

"Kenapa ada di sini? Kau 'kan kupinta datang jam 7!" omelku. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar miliknya itu.

"Sekarang jam 7, Gumi-san," jawabnya. Aku terdiam. Masa sudah jam 7?

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding. HAH?! SUDAH JAM 7?! Selama itu 'kah aku merapikan meja kasir?!

"Lain kali, perhatikan waktu dengan baik. Aku akan mulai memasak di dapur." Ia mengatakan itu dan berlalu meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam.

Rasanya, aku pernah dengar kalimat itu. Di mana 'ya? Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku siap-siap untuk membuka toko 6 jam lagi. Semoga waktunya cukup untuk Gumiya membuat kue-kue itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk membantu Gumiya di dapur. Pasti ia kerepotan kalau membuat kue sebanyak itu sendirian.

Aku memasuki dapur, rupanya ia sudah mulai mengaduk adonan kue. Aku menghampirinya, memperhatikan gerakan tangannya yang mengaduk adonan secara manual dengan cepat.

"Mau mengaduk?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari adonan itu.

"Tentu!" jawabku semangat. Ia pun memberikan mangkuk berisi adonan itu padaku, dan aku mulai mengaduk.

"Kau kurang cepat. Nanti adonannya keburu mengeras," ucapnya padaku. Aku sedikit memajukan bibirku saat mendengar ucapannya itu, tapi ada benarnya 'sih…

Aku mencoba mengaduk adonan dengan cepat, meski aku tak kuat untuk mengaduk cepat karena terlalu banyak adonan di dalam mangkuk, sehingga sulit diaduk. Sementara Gumiya hanya mengiris wortel dan memeras jeruk yang mungkin akan dijadikan jus jeruk.

"Aku menyerah! Terlalu susah mengaduk dengan cepat!" keluhku, ia langsung mengambil mangkuk berisi adonan itu dari tanganku dan mengaduknya dengan cukup cepat. Tenaga lelaki 'sih, beda sama tenaga aku yang perempuan.

"Gumi-san mengocok kaleng itu saja. Kocok terus, jangan berhenti. Kalau berhenti sebentar saja jangan lama-lama," ucapnya sembari menunjuk kaleng besar yang berada di sebelah talenan berisi wortel itu.

Aku segera mengambil kaleng itu. Yang ternyata cukup berat. Aku penasaran apa isinya. Lagipula, kaleng itu disegel dengan solatip.

"Itu untuk es krim," ucapnya seakan membaca pikiranku. Es krim 'ya? Bagus juga idenya.

Aku segera mengocok kaleng itu dengan cukup cepat. Sayangnya, itu menguras setengah tenagaku. Jadi, aku istirahat sebentar, meregangkan otot tanganku dan kembali mengocok kaleng itu.

Selama aku mengocok, aku melihat Gumiya melalui ekor mataku. Ia sedang menghias beberapa kue kering yang kelihatan lezat. Jadi lapar. Aku 'kan tak makan pagi, tadi…

"Kalau sudah selesai mengocok, aku akan berikan Gumi-san kue," katanya seakan membaca pikiranku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ugh… Semudah itu'kah aku ditebak?

"Hai!" jawabku semangat. Aku pun segera mengocok kaleng itu kembali dengan lebih keras.

Aku terus mengocok hingga Gumiya-san bilang padaku untuk berhenti. Aku'pun berhenti. Gumiya-san langsung membuka segel kaleng itu dan mengeluarkan kaleng yang lebih kecil yang berada di dalam kaleng besar itu dan membukanya.

Terlihat es krim lembut berwarna oranye keputihan yang terlihat enak. Uh… Pasti enak dimakan siang ini. Hari ini 'kan sangat panas…

"Gumi-san sebaiknya di kantor saja. Saya akan mengantarkan makanan setelah selesai merapikan dapur,"ucapnya padaku. Aku mengangguk dan segera kembali ke ruanganku dan menunggunya datang.

Semoga kue yang diberikan padaku seenak kue kemarin. Jadi ketagihan sama kue itu.

Tak lama setelah aku berkhayal akan kue buatan Gumiya-san, pintu ruanganku diketuk perlahan. Aku memberi ijin, sang pengetuk masuk, rupanya Gumiya datang dengan baki berisi beberapa piring kue dan dua gelas minuman. Kayaknya enak 'nih!

Ia meletakan baki di atas mejaku, tepat dihadapanku. Aku memperhatikan satu-persatu kue yang dibawanya. Seperti kue sebelumnya, penampilannya kurang menarik. Tapi, rasanya yang membuatku penasaran.

"Untukku semua?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk tiga piring kue yang berada dihadapanku. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa berkata apa'pun.

Aku memotong kue pertama. Sebuah _cake_ kecil berwarna putih susu dengan potongan wortel di atasnya. Bahan apa yang digunakannya untuk membuat kue jadi putih 'ya? Pewarna 'kah?

Aku tak tahu pasti. Yang penting, aku segera memotong kue berwarna putih itu. Dari dalam kue yang kupotong keluar cairan kental seputih susu. Aku memasukan potongan kue itu ke mulutku dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat. Manis dan lembut seperti kue kemarin.

Aku menghabiskan kue berwarna putih susu itu, dan menggeser piring kosong itu. Dan menarik piring berikutnya, yang di atasnya ada sepotong kue kecil berbentuk bulat pipih yang disirami selai berwarna oranye, mungkin selai jeruk. Kue bulat pipih itu berwarna coklat. Di atas kue yang disirani selai itu ada potongan jeruk yang dibentuk seperti bunga.

Aku rasa, Rin lebih cocok untuk mencicipi kue jeruk itu. Tapi, aku juga mau merasakan kue itu!

Aku memasukan langsung kue bulat itu. Kali ini rasanya gurih dan sedikit asam. Tapi, cukup membuatku ketagihan.

Aku kembali memutar ke piring berikutnya, piring terakhir. Kali ini sebuah kue coklat dengan tengah kue berwarna oranye cerah. Kue itu berbentuk hati. Sungguh bentuk yang manis.

Aku memakan kue itu perlahan. Sedikit pahit dan asam. Tapi, ada rasa manis. Aku rasa, kue ini cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana hatiku yang sedikit kosong itu. Kosong karena kehilangan teman masa kecilku yang menurutku adalah pengisi hatiku itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Suara Gumiya membuatku tersadar. Aku mengangguk dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahku.

Aku mengambil gelas kaca dengan minuman berwarna oranye kental. Mungkin jus yang diblender. Di mulut gelas diselipkan potongan wortel kecil. Jus wortel, kesukaanku.

Aku meminum jus yang menurutku lezat itu. Manis. Jus yang sangat enak. Aku pikir, Gumiya benar-benar berbakat.

Aku kembali menaruh gelas yang t'lah kosong itu, dan menggantikannya dengan gelas kaca baru dengan minuman berwarna putih sedikit oranye. Aku sedikit mengernyitkan alisku saat memperhatikan jus itu.

"Jus apa ini?"

"Susu dan jeruk."

Lagi-lagi, jus yang cocok untuk Rin. Tapi, aku harus meminumnya sebelum makanan ini akan dijual siang ini. Jadi, aku segera meminum minuman itu. Dan lagi-lagi, rasa manis memenuhi tenggorokkanku.

"Enak! Bagaimana kalau kue dan minuman ini juga dijual?"

"Tentu."

Aku tersenyum. Jus jeruk dan jus wortel kesukaanku. Pasti akan laris! Ditambah, bakat Gumiya yang cukup besar dalam masak-memasak.

"_TADAIMA_!~~"

Dan dua buah suara yang berteriak memecah keheningan di ruanganku. Aku menoleh pada dua orang yang membuka ruanganku itu. Rin dan pacarnya, Len Kagamine, sedang tersenyum _Innocent_ ke arahku dan Gumiya. Ada maksud di balik senyuman mereka yang aku tak mengerti.

"Kalian duduklah. Gumiya-san, bisa buatkan minum?"

Gumiya mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan kami. Rin dan pacarnya itu duduk di hadapanku. Masih memasang senyum _innocent_ mereka. Untung masih bocah.

"_Ne_, tadi Gumi-nee dan pria itu ngapain?"

Pertanyaan dari Len membuatku berpikir sejenak. Len berani memanggilku Kakak karena ia menganggapku kakaknya. Yah, serasa memiliki adik kembar.

"Hanya mencicipi makanan buatannya. Oh ya, Rin kau telat. Tadi Gumiya-san membuatkan kue jeruk yang sangat enak. Sayangnya, sudah ada di perutku~"

Rin cemberut mendengar perkataanku. Terlihat dari pipinya yang digembungkan. Aku lihat Len merona melihat Rin. Goda'in dikit 'ah~

"Rencananya, kalian kapan nikah?"

Pertanyaanku membuat keduanya merona. Mereka sekarang duduk di kelas 3 SMA jadi, bisa saja menikah setelah lulus. Aku 'kan sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka.

"I-itu… m-mungkin… s-setelah l-lulus…"

Jawaban itulah yang diberikan Len dengan wajah merahnya. Dan perkiraanku sangat tepat. Mereka akan menikah tahun depan! Sementara, aku, KAKAK Rin belum berpacaran sama sekali, sementara sang ADIK akan MENIKAH TAHUN DEPAN. SANGAT BAGUS!

_KRIIIEETT_

Pintu ruanganku terbuka. Terlihat Gumiya yang membawa baki. Ia menaruh tiga gelas kaca dan tiga piring kue di atas mejaku. Kalau makan kue buatannya, aku rasa, aku tak akan puas meski sudah makan 3 buah.

"_Banana Cake_!"

"_Orange Cake_!"

Dan itulah pekikan dari sepasang sejoli di hadapanku ini. Sebuah kue berwarna oranye pucat berada di hadapanku. Sementara di depan Rin ada sepotong kue berwarna coklat sebelah dan sebelahnya lagi berwarna oranye gelap. Di depan Len ada sepotong kue berwarna kuning cerah.

Gumiya, sangat pintar menilai kesukaan seseorang. Setidaknya, itulah perkiraanku.

Selama kami menghabiskan kue buatan Gumiya, ia pergi ke dapur untuk melanjutkan membuat kue sebelum sebentar lagi toko akan dibuka.

"Nee-chan, kue buatan Gumiya-san sangat enak 'ya?"

"Ya, rasanya tak sebanding dengan kue buatan Nee-chan yang rasanya ingin membuatku mati seketika."

Ucapan Rin, aku sangat setuju kalau kue Gumiya enak. Tapi, ucapan Len yang bilang kalau kue buatanku rasanya ingin membuatnya mati, aku TAK TERIMA. Aku tahu, aku tak pandai memasak. Tapi, setidaknya, jangan membandingkanku dengannya yang koki handal!

Dan kami pun menghabiskan waktu mengobrol ditemani minuman yang dihidangkan Gumiya sebelum waktu membuka toko.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yosh! Chapter 1 selesai! Mungkin akan selesai di chapter 2 atau 3. Saya gak yakin. Maaf, kalau ada typo. Dan terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya. Jika berkenan, boleh minta riviewnya? :D


End file.
